


Bubbles

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Parody, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-04-10
Updated: 2007-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-01 13:05:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10190519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: Draco and Harry have been out drinking...





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

**Title** \- Bubbles  
 **Author** \- SoftlySweetly  
 **Beta** \- Genlisae  
 **Rating** \- NC17  
 **Word Count** \- 624  
 **Characters/Pairings** \- Harry/Draco,   
**Warnings** \- Adult Language, Sexual Situations, Solo, Unashamed porn  
 **Disclaimer** \- I own nothing but the plot line.   
**Author's Notes** \- StarRose17 posted a set of prompt pictures and I chose picture two, which can be found [Here](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v642/StarRose/Bits%20with%20no%20home/lastscan1.jpg).

Neither this author nor her sexy beta advocate getting drunk on cider and shagging in the shower. It is slippy and wet, and you might fall over and hurt yourself or your partner. If you hurt yourself trying this out, you cannot sue us. You can, however, send us the video, as we are pervy bastards, and would like the laugh.

 

 

Harry sniggered as Draco leant on him heavily, unable to walk on his own. The blonde's alcohol tolerance was even lower than Harry's, and he never fared well with muggle cider. And, after five pints of Old Rosie, Draco was so far gone that it wouldn't have been funny if Harry hadn't been only a pint behind him.

They finally got through the front door and collapsed into the hall, giggling and trying to kiss each other. After a few missed attempts, Draco shook his head and stepped back. "Gonna…water…smoky…Weasel."

Harry giggled, unsure what exactly the random words meant but liking the sound of them. He slumped against the wall and tried to focus his head as Draco ambled off, meandering down the hall and banging into it occasionally. Harry lost sight of Draco when the blonde disappeared into a room, and Harry tried to work out what the room was. He heard the sound of water, and wondered if it led to a swimming pool, but then he remembered that they didn't have a swimming pool. So, he went to investigate.

Harry turned into the mystical room and remembered that it was the bathroom. He followed the sound of water to the shower, and his mouth dropped open as he looked at Draco. "Dray…uhm…wha'you doin?"

Draco heard Harry's voice but it wasn't important enough to open his eyes for, so he kept them closed as his head tipped back on the cool tiles. "'Avin a shower."

Harry giggled, and slumped against the closed toilet seat. "S'post to undress first!" 

Draco just shrugged; his mint green shirt half open and clung to his wet skin. He'd managed to lose his jeans before climbing into the shower, and his boxers were round his thighs. His head was already beginning to hurt, and the water felt nice; sufficiently cool to counteract the balmy July night.

Harry goggled shamelessly as Draco stroked his cock, the water glistening off the swollen red flesh as Draco's hand sped up. Harry felt distinctly left out, and he shucked his own jeans, stumbling against the sink as he kicked his denims away, glad he wasn't wearing boxers.

"You're not wearin' boxers!"

Draco sounded indignant, and Harry giggled again, swaying slightly as he tried to pull his jumper off and got even more tangled. "No…don't like 'em. Evil!"

"S'not evil."

"Are too. Evil boxers."

Harry finally won the battle with his jumper and looked down at his naked body proudly before clambering clumsily into the shower and stepping close to Draco. The blonde's only acknowledgement of Harry's existence was stretching his hand to wrap around both pricks. 

Harry looked down, so turned on by the sight and feel of his cock pressed against Draco's as his lover rubbed them both off. "S'fuckin hot."

"Feels good…"

Harry nodded, resting his head on Draco's shoulders. "Which one's yours?"

"Dunno…feels good…gonna…"

Draco grunted as he came, and Harry watched one of the cocks spit semen up their bodies – that one was Draco's then – before the other cock joined in. Harry watched his orgasm in a state of disembodiment from the sensations, and when he rejoined his body all he could do was slide to the floor with Draco…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Harry woke up cold and wet and in the bath for a reason he couldn't quite remember. He turned to ask Draco what was going on, but the blonde wasn't properly awake yet. As he shook his lover, Harry watched Draco's eyes open sleepily, and then fly open as his face went grey.

"Oh fuck!"

Harry groaned as Draco shot out of the shower and skidded over the damp tiles to the toilet. _That's_ why they were in the shower. Now, where was the Hangover potion…?


End file.
